Friends: Can't Live Without Them
by GuitarHeroLost
Summary: Spoilers 4x10. Sequel to What Friends Are For. Charlotte talks to Dan about their relationship, like Jin suggested. Oneshot, Dan/Charlotte to the extreme!


Sequel to What Friends Are For

**Sequel to What Friends Are For. A special thanks to bonboni for the idea near the end!**

**Disclaimer-I don't own any of the characters or really anything at all that has to do with Lost. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Charlotte anxiously strode over to where Dan was leaning against a tree on the beach. She had just gotten through a conversation with her new friend Jin about her relationship with Dan. They had come to the conclusion that they both liked each other more than friends would.

"Dan?" Charlotte said.

"Charlotte, hey," Dan said. He stood up to be at eye-level with her. He brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "What's up?"

"Can we talk, please?" Charlotte asked.

"Of course," Dan replied.

Charlotte sighed. "You know yesterday we were going out to the medical hatch to get equipment for Jack?"

"Yeah," Dan said slowly, unsure of where this was going.

"Well you wanted to go in first, to make sure it was safe," Charlotte went on. Dan nodded slowly, still confused. "After you went in, I overheard Jin saying to Sun, 'Do you think she knows he likes her?'"

Dan froze. "And what did Sun say?"

"'She's a woman, of course she knows,'" Charlotte told him.

Dan laughed, but it was more of a forced laugh. Charlotte was impressed at how innocently calm Dan was taking this, had it been her in that position she would be freaking out.

"So, um," Charlotte went on nervously. "Jin and I…we were just talking about that, and he was intent on convincing me that was true. So…is it?"

"Is what true?" Dan asked her.

"Do you like me?" Charlotte stammered.

"'Like'…as in more than a friend?" Dan questioned. Charlotte nodded. "Well then, I guess since you already know, yeah, that is true."

Charlotte was speechless for one moment. "Okay, well, he was also trying to get me to figure out…whether I like you too."

"And?" Dan said desperately.

"And I thought it over," Charlotte continued. "Once, twice, I couldn't count how many times. But the answer was always the same."

"D-do you?" Dan stuttered.

"Yeah, I think I do," Charlotte said.

There was silence for what felt like forever. Then a huge grin broke out on Dan's face. Charlotte smiled, too. "So, what? Does that make us a couple?" Dan asked.

"I guess it does," Charlotte said.

There was another awkward silence between the two before Dan smiled broadly again. He pulled her into a hug. "This is so great," he muttered. "I have liked you, Charlotte, since I first saw you on the boat."

"I think I have, too, I don't know," Charlotte said. "But that doesn't matter now, what does matter is that I like you now."  
Dan smiled and looked in her eyes for a minute. Then he gave her a quick, gentle kiss on the lips. "You are such a marvelous person, Charlotte."

Charlotte blushed, smiled, and ran a hand through her hair. "Uh, Daniel, it's getting kind of late," Charlotte changed the subject. "I'll…see you in the morning, okay?"

"Sounds great," Dan said, still grinning. "Goodnight, Charlotte." With that they both walked off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jin watched Charlotte march over to where Dan was sitting. He was too far away to hear anything they were saying, but he probably wouldn't be able to understand much of it anyway.

He could see it all though. He could see Dan tense up at one moment, but later he relaxed and couldn't stop smiling. It seemed Charlotte couldn't either. Then he saw a long hug between the two and a short, sweet kiss.

Then Jin saw that they parted ways and Charlotte was coming back to where Jin was waiting. Jin smiled as Charlotte was looking down in embarrassment. "That was nice," Jin laughed.

"It went well," Charlotte said sincerely. "He took it really well."

"Yeah," Jin said. "Next thing you know you two are going to be doing everything together, walking along the beach, having picnics on the beach, and watching the sunset together."

"Oh, yeah, I can totally see that," Charlotte said sarcastically. "I mean a picnic on the beach with all of this delicious food?"

"Exactly," Jin laughed. "I can see it now: You two are sitting together watching the waves and eating DHARMA pork and beans with pasta and apple cider."

"Apple cider sounds nice, actually," Charlotte said genuinely.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sun was getting to want to know where her husband was, so she went off to look for him. She spotted him on the beach. Oh, she thought. It's nothing to worry about; he's just talking with Charlotte.

Talking with Charlotte?

Sun blinked. How could Jin be talking and laughing with Charlotte? First off, when did they become such good friends, and second, when did Charlotte suddenly learn Korean?  
And a few of their words drifted her way. They were seemingly talking about pasta and apple cider. What?

Sun had no idea what was wrong with her. Maybe she got up too early or something. Maybe it was a pregnancy thing. She made a mental note to ask Claire if she'd seen anything weird while she was pregnant.

"Juliet," Sun called in English. "Is hallucinations a symptom?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**There's your sequel for you! Review, if you will, please!**


End file.
